shikihime_zoushifandomcom-20200213-history
Trial Land
Trial Land is the first expedition available once you reach purple rank. Unlike the Oeyama, Legend of killing stone and Suzuku mountain chaos expeditions, Trial land requires tickets to enter. You gain three tickets per day. Story (As seen In-Game) (Not Complete, Story fragments only containing floors 1 - 41) Finally they have arrived at the Trial Land. Overcoming that lava mountain is the land of all evils and demons. They raise their eyes and look up to the huge shrine gate on the top of the mountain from afar. The group of people continues going on their path filled with life and death. As guided by the flower scents, they quickly come to a road leading to the shrine gate. Footsteps of monsters are echoing in their ears. After passing the gate, they see before them a beautiful Sakura tree. Tearing a flower, they smell an attractive fragrance that keeps on following them. The pleasing scents temporarily make them feel a little safe on their dangerous path. The forest before them is fearfully windless and noiseless but that cannot make them hesitate. They do not know since when all those footsteps of the monsters have vanished. Echoing in their ears now is only their sole footsteps and cries from afar. When the group of people starts going into the forest, they see several girls standing from afar with unearthly appearance. Those girls all are leaning against trees trunks and crying out loud. Before that scene, they give up the intention of starting a conversation and quickly leave from there. Passing by the bamboo grooves and reaching near the wild land.Whenever they look up they see a Shinto gate which vaguely comes into sight and vanish. Inside them, a fear starts to emerge that they may not know if they are on the right way to the gate or not. At that uncertain time, a wolf is stepping towards them in fury. Sensing the visible danger they quickly grab their weapons and prepare for a fight. The group of people proceeds with their trip into the wild land and the next thing upon their eyes is a scene of human beings with lifeless eyes wandering like soulless undead. Their whole bodies are covered in dirty mud and under their feet are a lot of muck worms. Despite such scene, they continue going and leaving those sinners behind. At the wild land in front of them, they see a forest filled with lively ivy plants. But looking closely they find them all rotten and fallen on the ground right when being touched. They know this is also a trial for them and are willing to step into the forest. Going deep inside the forest, they again see several girls in frightened appearance who only stare at some kinds of fruits fallen on the ground with lust and desire.They seem to not care for talking. Ignoring the scene, the Onmyoji continue on their path. Stages and Floors To progress through the Trial Land, you must ascend the mountain by fighting waves of enemies, these are known as floors. There is a total of 85 floors split in to 17 stages. In each stage you must fight 5 battles in succession with a boss battle on every 5th floor. Every 10 floors you unlock a checkpoint, allowing you to "Skip" past previous floors in future runs. Stage 1 (Floors 1 - 5) |} Stage 2 (Floors 6 - 10) |} Stage 3 (Floors 11 - 15) Stage 4 (Floors 16 - 20) |- |17 | # Tokagemaru (Lv 19) # Tokagemaru (Lv 19) # Sishar (Lv 19) # Sishar (Lv 19) # Kurousagi (Lv 19) |- |18 | # Kurousagi (Lv 19) # Kurousagi (Lv 19) # Kurousagi (Lv 19) # Kurousagi (Lv 19) # Kurousagi (Lv 19) |- |19 | # Tokagemaru (Lv 19) # Tokagemaru (Lv 19) # Guhin (Lv 19) # Guhin (Lv 19) # Guhin (Lv 19) |- |20 | # Iron Blade # Jaki (Lv 20) # Jaki (Lv 20) # Guhin (Lv 20) # Guhin (Lv 20) # Guhin (Lv 20) |''Iron Blade (Lv 21)'' * HP - 70 * Attack - 79 * Armor - 58 * Magic Armor - 45 * Weapon - Shirogane Axe Skills - Critical II |} Stage 5 (Floors 21 - 25) Stage 6 (Floors 26 - 30) Stage 7 (Floors 31 - 35) Stage 8 (Floors 36 - 40) Stage 9 (Floors 41 - 45) Stage 10 (Floors 46 - 50) Stage 11 (Floors 51-55) Stage 12 (Floors 56-60)